I Stand Alone
by blood colored ink
Summary: song fic using Bryan Whites I Stand Alone from the Quest For Camalot *which I have no rights to* about a male dalish warden through out everything :/


Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DRAGON AGE OR ITS CHARACTERS! okay?

_**Like every tree stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone  
I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone**_

_ Shems. They'd never understand what it means to be a Dalish warrior, what it means to be part of something bigger than their own selfish desires, how could they?_ Mica Mahariel's thoughts ran violently through his mind as he deftly discarded his leather armor, fingers brushing over the twirling designs that marked it as Dalish make. _No, _he thought _they couldn't possibly be able to understand. _He laid down and tried to drowned out the conversations around the camp fire.

_**I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here**_

"you're just in time I found these humans lurking in the bushes, bandits no doubt." Tamlen sneered at the three men.

"We arn't Bandits I swear!"

"Please dont Hurt us!"

Tamlen scoft as Mica pulled his bow string back a little tighter "You shemlen are Pathetic, its hard to believe you ever drove us from our home land."

"We've never done nothing to you Dalish, we didn't even know this forest was yours."

"This forest isn't ours fool, you've stummbled to close to our camp... you shems are like vermin we can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say lethilan? What should we do with them?"

"Lets find out why they're here." Mica narrowed his eyes at the shem he had his bow trainned on.

"Does it matter! hunting or banditry we'll have to move camp if we let them live."

"look we didn't come here to be trouble... we just found a cave."

"Yes! A cave! with ruins like i've never seen, we thought there might be uh.."

"Treasure? so you're more akin to thives than actual bandits." Tamlen was quick to cut of the ginger haired shem.

"We know this forest, there are caves but no ruins, you lie."Micas bow lifted its aim.

"Wait! I have proof, here we found this just inside the entrance." Mica chanced a glance a the small tablet now in Tamlens hands.

"This stone has carvings... is this elvish? written elvish.."

"There's more in the ruins! we didn't get very far in though."

"And why not Shem?" Micas bow switched over to the one who had spoke.

"There was a demon, it was huge! with black eyes! thank the maker we were able to out run it."

"Ha, a demon, where is this cave?" Tamlen drawled.

"just off the west I think, theres a cave in the rockface and a huge hole just inside."

"Well do you trust them, should we let them go?"

"You've frightened then enough, they won't bother us again." Mica eased his bow down and unnotched his arrow.

"Very well," Tamlen sighed "Run along them shems and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on."

_**Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others it's death  
It's perfectly balanced  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough for this man**_

The water of the stream moved fast creating a peaceful sound as Mica sat on the brook carving new arrows, content camp was half a mile back and he could be alone surrounded by the noises he love so much, if he tried hard enough it could almost feel as though nothing had changed. He sighed as he heard a small branch snap. he swiftly grabbed his bow notched a new arrow and shot the approaching darkspawn. _Almost like it was, but still just out of my grasp._

_**I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer  
Don't even try  
I've felt all the pain  
And heard all the lies  
In my world there's no compromise**_

The small group walked through the doors to the Landsmeet led by the small elf, who was met with Loghain's slandering yells. his eyes bore into the man who called him a traitor, even though he was the one who abandoned his king, he was called a murderer when it was him who sent assassins after the wardens. He even dared to acuse him of harming the queen, which was his main mistake as Anora willingly stood up for the wardens declaring her father a madman and even after Mica beat him in a duel he dared to still further insult him. _Shems they have no sense of honor._

_**Like every tree stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone  
I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone **_

The only thing that broke the silence was the crackle and hiss of the flames that ate away at the lithe body on the pire the Hero of Fereldan, he alone united the the Mages, Elves, and Darwfs. He alone made the greatest sacrifice. And all of Fereldan stood quiet as his body burned clad only in Dalish armor.

_**All by myself I stand alone**_


End file.
